Les Misérables (novel)
Critical reception The first two volumes of Les Misérables were published on April 3, 1862, heralded by a massive advertising campaign;3 the remainder of the novel appeared on 15 May 1862. At the time, Victor Hugo enjoyed a reputation as one of France's foremost poets, and the appearance of the novel was a highly anticipated event. Critical reactions were wide-ranging and often negative; some critics found the subject matter immoral, others complained of its excessive sentimentality, and still others were disquieted by its apparent sympathy with the revolutionaries.4 The Goncourt brothers expressed their great dissatisfaction, judging the novel artificial and disappointing.5 Flaubert could find within it "neither truth nor greatness."6 French critic Charles Baudelaire reviewed the work glowingly in newspapers,7 but in private castigated it as "tasteless and inept." The book was a great commercial success. The shortest correspondence in history is between Hugo and his publisher Hurst & Blackett in 1862. It is said Hugo was on vacation when Les Misérables (which is over 1200 pages) was published. He telegraphed the single-character message "?" to his publisher, who replied with a single "!". First translated into foreign languages (including Italian, Greek, and Portuguese) the same year it originally appeared, it proved popular not only in France, but across Europe. It has been a popular book ever since it was published, and was a great favourite among the Confederate soldiers of the American Civil War, who occasionally called themselves "Lee's Miserables" (a reference to their deteriorating conditions under General Robert E. Lee). Its popularity continues to this day, and many view it as one of the most important novels ever written.89 edit] English translations *Charles E. Wilbour. New York: Carleton Publishing Company. June 1862. The first American translation, published only months after the French edition of the novel was released. Also, New York: George Routledge and Sons. 1879. *Lascelles Wraxall. London: Hurst and Blackett. October 1862. The first British translation. *Translator unknown. Richmond, Virginia. 1863. Published by West and Johnston publishers.10 *Isabel F. Hapgood. Published 1887, this translation is available at Project Gutenberg.11 *Norman Denny. Folio Press, 1976. A modern British translation subsequently published in paperback by Penguin Books, ISBN 0-14-044430-0. In the very strictest sense this edition is not quite an unabridged translation: Norman Denny explains in his introduction that he moved two of the novel's longer digressive passages into annexes, and that he also made some abridgements in the text, which he claims are minor. *Lee Fahnestock and Norman MacAfee. Signet Classics. March 3, 1987. An unabridged edition based on the Wilbour translation with modernization of language. Paperback ISBN 0-451-52526-4 *Julie Rose. 2007. Vintage Classics, July 3, 2008. The first new complete translation for over a decade. Julie Rose lives in Sydney and is the translator of more than a dozen works, including a well-received version of Racine's Phèdre as well as works by Paul Virilio, Jacques Rancière, Chantal Thomas, and many others. This new translation published by Vintage Classics includes a detailed biographical sketch of Victor Hugo’s life, a chronology, and notes. ISBN 978-0-09-951113-7 edit] Adaptations edit] Film and television *1907, On the barricade, directed Alice Guy Blaché, early adaptation of a part of the novel *1907, Le Chemineau *1909, directed by J. Stuart Blackton *1909, The Bishop's Candlesticks, directed by Edwin S. Porter *1911, directed by Albert Capellani *1913, directed again by Albert Capellani *1913, The Bishop's Candlesticks, directed Herbert Brenon, adaptation of the second book of the first volume *1917, directed by Frank Lloyd *1922, director unknown *1923, Aa Mujou, directed by Kiyohiko Ushihara and Yoshinobu Ikeda, Japanese film, production cancelled after two of four parts *1925, directed by Henri Fescourt *1929, The Bishop's Candlesticks, directed by Norman McKinnell, first sound film adaptation *1929, Aa Mujou, directed by Seika Shiba, Japanese film *1931, Jean Valjean, directed by Tomu Uchida, Japanese film *1934, directed by Raymond Bernard *1935, directed by Richard Boleslawski *1937, Gavrosh, directed by Tatyana Lukashevich, Soviet film *1938, Kyojinden, directed by Mansaku Itami, Japanese film *1943, Los Miserables, directed by Renando A. Rovero, Mexican film *1944, El Boassa, directed by Kamal Selim, Egyptian film *1948, I Miserabili, directed by Riccardo Freda *1949, Les Nouveaux Misérables, directed by Henri Verneuil *1950, Re mizeraburu: Kami to Akuma, directed by Daisuke Ito (English title: Gods and Demons) *1950, Ezhai Padum Padu and Beedala Patlu, directed by K. Ramnoth in Tamil and Telugu. *1952, directed by Lewis Milestone *1952, I miserabili, re-release of the 1948 film *1955, Kundan, directed by Sohrab Modi, Indian Hindi film *1956, Duppathage Duka, Sri Lankan Sinhala film *1957, Sirakaruwa, directed by Sirisena Wimalaweera, Sri Lankan Sinhala film *1958, directed by Jean-Paul Le Chanois, starring Jean Gabin *1958, Os Miseráveis, directed by Dionísio Azevedo, Brazilian film *1961, Jean Valjean, Korean film by Seung-ha Jo *1961, Cosette, directed by Alain Boudet on Claude Santelli’s program Le Théâtre de la jeunesse *1962, Gavroche, directed by Alain Boudet on Le Théâtre de la jeunesse *1963, Jean Valjean, directed by Alain Boudet on Le Théâtre de la jeunesse *1964, I miserabili, Italian TV-miniseries directed by Sandro Bolchi, starring: Gastone Moschin (Jean Valjean), Tino Carraro (Javert), Giulia Lazzarini (Fantine/adult Cosette), Loretta Goggi (young Cosette), Antonio Battistella (Thénardier), Cesarina Gheraldi (Mme. Thénardier), Angela Cardile (Éponine), Roberto Bisacco (Marius), Claudio Sora (Enjolras), Aldo Silvani (Monseigneur Bienvenu) and Edoardo Nevola (Gavroche), nearly ten hours long *1967, TV miniseries directed by Alan Bridges, starring: Frank Finlay (Jean Valjean), Anthony Bate (Javert), Alan Rowe (Thénardier), Judy Parfitt (Mme. Thénardier), Michele Dotrice (Fantine), Lesley Roach (Cosette), Elizabeth Counsell (Éponine), Vivian Mackerall (Marius), Derek Lamden (Gavroche), Cavan Kendall (Enjolras), Finlay Currie (Bishop of Digne) *1967, Os Miseráveis, Brazilian film *1967, Sefiller, Turkish film *1972, French TV miniseries directed by Marcel Bluwal, starring: Georges Géret (Jean Valjean), Bernard Fresson (Javert), Nicole Jamet (Cosette), François Marthouret (Marius), Alain Mottet (Thénardier), Micha Bayard (Mme. Thénardier), Hermine Karagheuz (Éponine), Anne-Marie Coffinet (Fantine), Jean-Luc Boutté (Enjolras), Gilles Maidon (Gavroche), François Vibert (Monseigneur Myriel) *1973, Los Miserables, Mexican TV adaptation directed by Antulio Jiménez Pons. Starring: Sergio Bustamante (Jean Valjean), Antonio Passy (Javert), Blanca Sánchez (Fantine), Edith González (Young Cosette), Carlos Ancira (Thénardier), Magda Guzmán (Mme. Thénardier), Diana Bracho (Cosette), Luis Torner (Marius), María Rojo (Éponine), Carlos Arguelles (Gavroche), Héctor Bonilla (Enjolras), Ángel Garasa (Bishop Myriel), Fernando Soler (M. Gillenormand), Alejandro Ciangherotti (Fauchelevent), José Luis Jiménez (Mabeuf) *1978, UK telefilm, directed by Glenn Jordan and starring Anthony Perkins, Richard Jordan, John Gielgud, Cyril Cusack, and Claude Dauphin *1978, Al Boasa, Egyptian adaptation *1982, directed by Robert Hossein *1985, TV version of the 1982 film, which is 30 minutes longer and divided into four parts *1995, directed by Claude Lelouch (a loose, multi-layered adaptation set in the 20th century starring Jean-Paul Belmondo) *1995, Les Misérables – The Dream Cast in Concert (musical done in concert style) *1998, directed by Bille August and starring Liam Neeson, Geoffrey Rush, Uma Thurman, Hans Matheson, and Claire Danes *2000, 6-hour French TV miniseries directed by Josée Dayan and co-produced by Gérard Depardieu, starring: Gérard Depardieu (Jean Valjean), John Malkovich (Javert), Christian Clavier (Thénardier), Veronica Ferres (Mme. Thénardier), Charlotte Gainsbourg (Fantine), Virginie Ledoyen (Cosette), Enrico Lo Verso (Marius), Asia Argento (Éponine), Jeanne Moreau (Mother Innocente), Steffen Wink (Enjolras), Jérôme Hardelay (Gavroche), Otto Sander (Monseigneur Bienvenu) *2000, 3-hour English TV movie version of the 2000 French miniseries. edit] Animation *1977, Cosette, Soviet animation *1977, Shoujo Cosette, broadcasted on the Japanese television program Manga Sekai Mukashi Banashi, 1 episode, Japanese animation *1978, Aa Mujou, cover the first two volumes of the novel, broadcasted on Manga Sekai Mukashi Banashi, 13 episodes, Japanese animation *1979, Jean Valjean Monogatari, directed by Takashi Kuoka for Toei Animation and written by Masaki Tsuji, Japanese animation *1988, by Emerald City Productions *1992, a 26 episode French animated TV series by Studios Animage, AB Productions and Pixibox *2007, Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette, a 52 episode Japanese animated TV series by Nippon Animation edit] Radio *1937, written, produced, and directed by Orson Welles1213 *1952, directed by Earl Ebi14 *1982, directed by Hyman Brown15 *2001, directed by Sally Evans and Jeremy Mortimer1617 *2002, directed by Philip Glassborow18 edit] Musical Main article: Les Misérables (musical)*In 1980, a musical of the same name opened in Paris at the Palais des Sports. It has gone on to become one of the most successful musicals in history. It was directed by Robert Hossein, the music was composed by Claude-Michel Schönberg, and the libretto was written by Alain Boublil. *In 1985, an English language version opened in London at the Barbican Arts Centre. It was produced by Cameron Mackintosh and adapted and directed by Trevor Nunn and John Caird. The lyrics were written by Herbert Kretzmer and additional material by James Fenton. *In 1987, the musical debuted on Broadway in New York City at the Broadway Theatre. *2007, Les Misérables: School Edition *2008, Les Misérables: Le Capitole de Québec version, directed by Frédéric Dubois edit] Plays *In 1863, one year after the novel was published, Charles Victor Hugo (Hugo's son) and Paul Meurice first adapted the novel for theatre.1920 *In 1906, Broadway actor Wilton Lackaye wrote an adaptation in five acts, titled The Law and the Man, though primarily with the interest of creating himself a strong role (he would play Valjean).21 *An outdoor adaptation was performed in the summer at the Citadelle in France.1922 *There is a play adaptation by Jonathan Holloway.1923 Donvale Christian College performed the Holloway adaptation for stage during late April 2010, using limited modern objects for certain scenes. *There is a play adaptation by Tim Kelly.1924 *There is a play adaptation by Spiritual Twist Productions.1925 This play highlights more of the religious aspect from the novel.1925 It was last performed in April 2005 at the Clayton Center.25 edit] Games *An adventure game has been released by Chris Tolworthy, intended as a direct adaptation of the book.2627 *There is a free downloadable amateur 2D fighting game based on the musical. The game is called ArmJoe, which is created by Takase.282930 The name is a pun on the novel's Japanese title Aa Mujou (ああ無情).2930 The game incorporates the major characters as they appear in the musical, namely Jean Valjean, Enjolras, Marius, Cosette, Éponine, Thénardier, and Javert — as well as a policeman, a robotic clone of Valjean called RoboJean, an embodiment of Judgement, and a rabbit named Ponpon.30 edit] Unofficial sequels *In July 1995, Laura Kalpakian's novel Cosette: The Sequel to Les Misérables was released. The novel is published by HarperCollins. Tom De Haven from Entertainment Weekly called the novel "dull and overwrought and corny,"31 and gave it a C- grading.31 *In 2001, François Cérésa released his own two sequels to the novel: Cosette or the Time of Illusions and the follow-up Marius or The Fugitive. Both novels are published by Plon. Hugo's descendants, including his great-great-grandson Pierre Hugo, wanted the novels banned, considering that they breach the moral rights of the author and betrays the "respect of the integrity" and "spirit" of Hugo's original novel to make money.32333435 Cérésa had even retconned a key scene in the original novel, bringing back the character Inspector Javert and changed him to be a hero.323536 In 2007, the Cour de Cassation ruled in favor of Cérésa and Plon.323334 edit] See also *Fex urbis lex orbis edit] References #'^' "BBC News - Bon anniversaire! 25 facts about Les Mis". BBC Online. http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/entertainment-arts-11437196. Retrieved 1 October 2010. #'^' s:Les Misérables/Volume 3/Book Fourth/Chapter 1 #'^' La réception des Misérables en 1862 - Max Bach - PMLA, Vol. 77, No. 5 (Dec., 1962) #'^' L. Gauthier wrote in Le Monde of 17 August 1862: "One cannot read without an unconquerable disgust all the details Monsieur Hugo gives regarding the successful planning of riots." (see [1]) #'^' dealCOM, webmaster@dealcom.com. "Publications et écrit - CULTURESFRANCE". Adpf.asso.fr. http://www.adpf.asso.fr/adpf-publi/folio/hugo_contemporain/09.html. Retrieved 2009-10-15. #'^' Letter of G. Flaubert to Madame Roger des Genettes - July 1862 (see [2]). In this private letter, Flaubert, declaring himself exasperated by the novel and indignant at watching "the fall of a God," complains of the crude, stereotyped characters - who all "speak very well - but all in the same way" - and finally pronounces the book "infantile." #'^' Les Misérables de Victor Hugo par Charles Baudelaire dans le journal Le Boulevard (1862) #'^' Réception des Misérables en Grèce by Marguerite Yourcenar #'^' Réception des Misérables au Portugal #'^' http://links.jstor.org/sici?sici=0149-6611(195903)74%3A3%3C240%3ASTOLM%3E2.0.CO%3B2-X #'^' "Les Misérables by Victor Hugo - Project Gutenberg". Gutenberg.org. 2008-06-22. http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/135. Retrieved 2009-10-15. #'^' "The Mercury Theatre on the Air". Mercurytheatre.info. http://www.mercurytheatre.info/. Retrieved 2009-10-15. #'^' "Les Misérables — 1937 Radio Program (US)". PontAuChange.com. http://www.pontauchange.com/Media/1937radio.html. Retrieved 2010-06-02. #'^' "Les Misérables — Lux Radio Theater 1952". PontAuChange.com. 1952-12-22. http://www.pontauchange.com/Media/1952radio.html. Retrieved 2010-06-02. #'^' "Les Miserables — CBS Radio Program". PontAuChange.com. http://www.pontauchange.com/Media/1980radio.html. Retrieved 2010-06-02. #'^' "The Official Roger Allam Fan Site". Rogerallam.co.uk. 2004-04-05. http://www.rogerallam.co.uk/lesmisradio.html. Retrieved 2009-10-15. #'^' "Les Misérables — BBC4 Radio Serial (UK)". PontAuChange.com. http://www.pontauchange.com/Media/2001bbc4radio.html. Retrieved 2010-06-02. #'^' "Les Misérables — 2002 Radio Program (US)". PontAuChange.com. http://www.pontauchange.com/Media/2002radio.html. Retrieved 2010-06-02. #^ a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f http://lesmisgame.com/plays.html #'^' http://www.napoleonic-literature.com/AgeOfNapoleon/E-Texts/Miserables.html #'^' ""LES MISLRABLES" IN PANORAMIC MELODRAMA; Lackaye Slices Hugo to Make a Manhattan Holiday. THE RESULT IS INTERESTING " The Law and the Man" Transfers to the Stage Many Incidents of Jean Valjean's Career" (PDF). The New York Times. 1906-12-21. http://query.nytimes.com/mem/archive-free/pdf?res=9D05E2D7143DE733A25752C2A9649D946797D6CF. #'^' http://www.theotherside.co.uk/tm-heritage/visit/visit-montreuil-miserables.htm #'^' http://www.samuelfrench.com/store/product_info.php/products_id/1516 #'^' http://www.dramaticpublishing.com/p821/Les-Miserables/product_info.html #^ a'' ''b c'' http://spiritualtwist.com/past-plays/pp-les-miserables-a-story-of-grace #^''' LES MISERABLES: THE GAME OF THE BOOK #'^' Les Miserables: The Game of the Book #'^' ArmJoe's Official Site #^ '''''a b'' GamerWiki's ArmJoe page #^ ''a b'' ''c http://www.lesmisgame.com/arm_joe.html #^ a'' ''b Haven, Tom De (1995-07-28). "Cosette | Book Review | Entertainment Weekly". Ew.com. http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,298074,00.html. Retrieved 2009-10-15. #^ a'' ''b c'' Willsher, Kim (2007-01-31). "Heir of Victor Hugo fails to stop Les Mis II | World news". London: The Guardian. http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2007/jan/31/books.france. Retrieved 2009-10-15. #^ ''a b'' "French Court decides on the sequel of Les Miserables". EDRI. http://www.edri.org/edrigram/number5.3/les-miserables-sequel. Retrieved 2009-10-15. #^ ''a b'' "French court allows Les Miserables sequel". Reuters. 2008-12-19. http://www.reuters.com/article/artsNews/idUSTRE4BI6FV20081219. Retrieved 2009-10-15. #^ ''a b Riding, Alan (2001-05-29). "Sequel to 'Les Misérables' Causes Legal Turmoil - The New York Times". Nytimes.com. http://www.nytimes.com/2001/05/29/arts/29ARTS.html?ex=1162008000&en=cbdebc764ce21287&ei=5070. Retrieved 2009-10-15. [dead link] #'^' "Cosette, or the Time of Illusion". smh.com.au. 2003-02-01. http://www.smh.com.au/articles/2003/01/31/1043804516141.html. Retrieved 2009-10-15. edit] External links *[http://www.cliffsnotes.com/study_guide/literature/Les-Miserables.id-61.html Les Misérables] at CliffsNotes.com *''Les Misérables'' at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.gutenberg.org/browse/authors/h#a85 French text of Les Misérables], scroll down to see the links to the five volumes *[http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/135 Les Misérables] at Project Gutenberg – English translation. *Review by Edwin Percy Whipple The Atlantic Monthly. July 1862.